Sore throat
by sweetsimplegirl
Summary: In Mighty Mad, I found it interesting that Kaz said Skylar had heard him sing. How did that happen? Here's my version of the event! Skaz
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I'm back with another two-shots from an episode. **

**In Mighty Mad, I noticed that Kaz said he could sing but he was getting over a sore throat the day Skylar heard him. **

**I had to come up with a story on the event revolving around that sentence. Why and how did Skylar hear him sing? That's what I give you, enjoy!**

Kaz was still in his pj's watching some TV when he got a text from Oliver saying he was sick today and couldn't hang out with him and Skylar like they had planned. Well, that just crashed his plans. What was he supposed to do instead?

Kaz pondered on if he should still ask Skylar to do something. She also was his friend after all even if they pretended they weren't. Would it be weird without Oliver? Would she get the wrong idea and think he was asking her out?

He finally decided that they could spend the day together without it being awkward. He texted her saying Oliver was sick and asking if she still wanted to hang out. He thought it was silly for him to be nervous as he waited for her answer.

…

Skylar was doing her hair, almost prepared for the day when her phone went off. She looked at it and saw it was a text from Kaz. Weird, he texted her very rarely. She frowned taking it in her hand before opening the message.

_Hey Skylar, Oliver's sick 2day, he had 2 cancel. Do u still wanna hang?_

She felt a little twinge of nervousness. Spend a day with Kaz…alone? Sure, she had to admit he was also her friend no matter what she says but she was surprised he would suggest such a thing. She started wondering on how this day would go. That boy was dangerously charming…this couldn't be good. Then again he didn't seem to have any tendency to flirt with her...she didn't know if she should feel relieved or offended by that. She did enjoy his company though…and besides what could possibly go wrong? Once she made up her mind, she texted him back and got prepared to head to his house.

…

After what felt like hours, Kaz heard his phone beeping and surely enough it was Skylar's answer. He immediately opened it.

_Sure, it will be fun! Meet u at your house!_

Kaz smiled, relieved that she seemed to not make a big deal out of it…why was he even doing one? He was still in his pyjama though, he should take a shower before they met. He texted her back saying to meet him in an hour and headed for the shower.

…

Skylar arrived at Kaz's. She loved this place, so full of love and chemistry. Being not just an only child but also a child without parents, she always were intrigued by the dynamism of a family, especially a big one like Kaz's. Plus everyone was so nice here, not that she was surprised, it was Kaz's family after all. If Kaz was great, it had to be in part because of the context in which he grew up.

…

Lucy, Kaz's mom went to open the door when she heard the doorbell. She was surprised to see Connie there…especially without Oliver. Lucy really liked this girl ever since she first met her. She was well-behaved, polite, had a great sense of humor and was a real sweet-heart. Kaz might not realize it but she was one of the two people he talked about the most, first one being Oliver of course.

"Hey Connie, come on in. To what do we owe the pleasure?" asked Lucy.

"Thanks. I'm supposed to meet Kaz here, we're gonna hang out today!" said Skylar thinking that came out way too perky.

"Oh really?" started the woman thinking that her son and that girl would be quite the cute couple. "Well, I think Kaz is upstairs!"

"Thanks!" said Skylar heading for the stairs.

The more she got close to the top, the more the sound of water drops became clear. And accompanying that sound was a voice…Kaz's voice. She entered Kaz's room which was right beside the bathroom and sat down on his bed. She smiled widely as she listened to Kaz singing. He wasn't that bad…of course he wasn't gonna do a record anytime soon but it wasn't torture to the ears either.

He was really giving it his all, screaming at the top of his lungs. What he was singing was definitely interesting though. She could tell he was improvising.

_I'm going out today_

_Without my best bud_

_But gladly anyway_

_I'm still gonna have fun_

_Cause I'm gonna hang_

_With a great little lady_

_That's why I just sang_

_This short melody_

Skylar cracked up at this. Well that was really cute. She heard the shower turn off and wondered what his reaction was going to be like when he was gonna see her.

Not long after, Kaz entered his room fully dressed with a towel around his neck he was using to soak his hair. His eyes went big when he saw her.

"SKYLAR!" he yelled jumping backwards.

Skylar felt guilty about the thought that crossed her mind but she had to admit he looked good with wet hair. The water dropping from his hair on the side of his face was not helping.

"Hey Kaz!" she started feeling bad that she took him by surprise like that. "I'm sorry, I did not know you weren't ready!"

"I texted you to meet me in an hour!" he said confused.

"Oh! I…I think I left my phone at Mighty Med." She realized checking her pockets.

"Oh um…did you…did you hear that?" asked Kaz embarrassed.

"Hear what?" asked Skylar faking ignorance. She didn't want to make him even more self-conscious than he already was.

"Never mind!" he replied relieved. "So, you ready?"

"Don't you wanna blow dry your hair before?" she asked.

"Nah! It will dry like this." He said before taking Skylar's hand to help her get up.

He immediately let go. He didn't even seem to notice what he just did. It was so automatic but very gentlemanly.

"Come on!" he invited her before they left his room. They came face to face with Kaz's older brother Julian.

"Sup girl!" said the boy with a wink.

Skylar thought with a smile that he really was Kaz's brother.

"Don't even think about it Julian!" said Kaz really serious.

Julian smirked before replying: "Don't worry bro…I know this one's all yours."

With that he patted him on the back and headed towards his room.

"Sorry about that…Julian loves making people uncomfortable." apologized Kaz.

"No problem!" said Skylar blushing a bit.

…

They decided to go to the park and they had a blast. They played freeze bee for a while and then decided to buy ice cream from a little cart.

"What will you two love birds take?" asked the man.

"Oh…we're not…" stuttered both friends.

The man smiled but let it drop.

"What will it be?" he asked again.

"Umm…I'll take a chocolate soft ice cream and…what will you take Sky?" asked Kaz.

"Oh…umm same as you!" replied Skylar.

Before she even had time to take out her wallet, Kaz had already paid for both of them.

"There you go!" he said giving her the ice cream.

"Thanks but you didn't have to pay for mine!" she told him.

Kaz shrugged before saying: "Well…you won't be able to say that I never gave you anything!"

He gave her a smile which she immediately returned. They sat on a bench and started talking about superheroes, Caldera and Kaz's family.

"Your mom is so nice! Your dad too." Said Skylar. "Oh and your brother's really cute."

"JULIAN!" said Kaz louder than he wanted. "Skylar, Julian's a player!" he warned her.

"Quite a warning coming from you!" she replied laughing a bit.

Kaz frowned before replying: "Touché."

Skylar saw how his face fell and wanted to cheer him up.

"Well, he's probably not as good as you at singing!" the words escaped her mouth before she even realized it.

"What? You said you didn't hear!" said Kaz shocked.

"Sorry! I didn't want you to feel embarrassed!" said Skylar embarrassed herself.

"Well, you're not doing a very good job!" stated Kaz.

Skylar started laughing and soon Kaz joined her.

"I'm not, am I?" said the pretty girl. "Look you don't have to be embarrassed, sure it was a little bit off key but I really enjoyed the song. I thought it was really sweet!"

"I just said words that rhymes, that's all!" said Kaz blushing.

They headed back to Kaz's house and called it a day.

"Well, I had fun today…thanks again for the ice cream." Said Skylar standing on his porch.

"You're welcome and yeah it was fun!" answered Kaz. "Maybe we should do that again sometime."

"Yeah, definitely!" replied Skylar.

They both awkwardly waved goodbye before Kaz entered his house.

**Do you like my version of how she heard him sing?**

**Next chapter will be based on the real episode!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. I've been trying to finish this story for a while now but I just can't seem to get to the end. There's just so much details from the episode I wanna put in so I've finally decided to split this chapter so it will be a three-shots instead.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are simply amazing.**

Kaz entered school that morning a little grumpy. He really hated school. Why did he have to be here when he could be at Mighty Med saving the people who saves people…he was a doctor after all, why bother with high school?

Arriving at his locker he saw one of the reasons why he bothered with that…Skylar Storm. There she was, that wonderful superheroine who wanted so bad to go to school, to have a normal normo teenage life.

"Hi Sky…um Connie!" he said greeting the girl.

"Hey Kaz!" she said back. "Ready to go to English class?" she asked.

"Yeah. Let's go!" he replied.

When they turned from their lockers to head to their classroom, they saw a guy bumping a girl's shoulder by accident. The girl then pushed the guy and his books went flying in the air.

"Something weird's going on." Said Kaz. "Have you noticed no one's been getting along lately?"

It was true. Everyone seemed so mad at everyone for some reason.

Skylar thought about it and he was right. No one was getting along or rather no one was easy to get along with lately…wait no one…did he mean her too? She felt really frustrated all of the sudden and pushed him on the lockers, her forearm resting firmly on his chest.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm not easy to get along with?" she angrily asked him.

Kaz was so surprised at her sudden mood. Never has she been that susceptible! He tried to calm his heart which had skipped a bit from her action…he didn't think their faces has ever been so close from one another.

"I wasn't saying that before but I am now!" he told her confused.

Stephanie came by at that moment.

"Kaz, I'm glad you finally found somebody else to hit on instead of me!" she teased.

Skylar got nervous for some reason as she thought about Kaz hitting on her…as if! Stephanie was more his style…a little spoiled brat…she would never get why a great guy like him would like a girl like her.

Kaz was taking back by Stephanie's comment…he would never hit on Skylar, she meant too much to him. He could never disrespect her like that, she deserved more than some lame pick-up lines from a player.

"Who Connie? Why would I hit on Connie?" Kaz answered.

"Why wouldn't you hit on Connie?" asked Stephanie. After all, he did hit on every other girls.

Skylar was so insulted. It's like he couldn't even consider hitting on her. What? Was she not pretty enough? She pushed him once again against the lockers.

"So I'm not good enough for you to hit on?" she asked really frustrated.

"Yah, Connie's cute!" said Oliver who had just came by.

Why did Oliver always has to get involved in Kaz and her's conversations. Skylar grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him against the lockers too.

"Who are you calling cute?" she asked menacingly.

Kaz felt bad. He never intended for her to think that he didn't find her cute. He thought she was beautiful.

"I wasn't saying that you aren't cute I was…ah" he tried to explained before his back collided once again with the lockers.

Skylar didn't believe him. Sure he would tell her she was cute now that he was scared she'd push him again…well too bad cause that's what he got anyway!

"Who are you not calling not cute?" she asked.

"So by negative inference you are calling her cute. Stop hitting on Connie!" yelled Oliver.

Then Gus came mingling.

"Ooh, fight, fight, fight!" he screamed.

"What are you talking about? I'm not fighting Kaz!" said Oliver.

"Why? Isn't he good enough for you to fight with?" asked Stefanie.

"No, I'm not fighting him because he's my friend!" Oliver explained.

"Oh and I'm not your friend?" asked Skylar pushing him.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Gus screamed again.

"I'm not fighting Connie!" said Oliver.

"That's right! Nobody's fighting Connie!" said Kaz exasperated.

Who did he think he was? If anyone wanted to fight her, she could take them down. She didn't know why she was feeling this way right now but she was infuriated especially at Kaz.

"Hey, I don't need you to stick up for me!" she told him pressing him against the lockers one last time.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Gus repeated.

Mr. Patterson walked by at that moment and interceded. Kaz tried to explain but both Skylar and him got in trouble anyway. Oliver had ran away so that left him and Skylar, outside doing sit-ups. That's when he saw Mr. Patterson walk through a door.

"Did you see that?" he asked. "Mr. Patterson just passed through that solid door!"

"I think you're hallucinating from the strength of the one sit-up you've done." Replied Skylar.

Then Kaz tried to convince her that he was probably Dr. Wrath which would explain all the negativity in school lately.

"I'm telling you, Mr. Patterson is Dr. Wrath and I need to stop him!" he exclaimed determined.

"Ah just let it go!" said Skylar annoyed. "Just because you work at a superhero hospital, doesn't make you a superhero! Everyone thinks they can battle evil. Just like everyone always thinks they can sing."

Oh no she was not bringing that up again! She wasn't supposed to be there…he didn't apply himself.

"Hey, I can sing!" he said offended. "I was getting over a sore throat the day that you heard me, and today so don't ask!"

Well, that was too bad. She would have liked hearing that little song again. Just thinking about it made her want to smile but of course she restrained herself.

Mr. Patterson came back again and Kaz got detention for both of them…on purpose! He really was infuriating sometimes!

Turns out Mr. Patterson wasn't Dr. Wrath but rather agent Blealock from the superheros secret service division. At Skylar and Kaz's even bigger surprise, it was actually Stefanie who turned out to be the villain they were chasing.

She had gotten rid of agent Blealock by sliding him out of the room before turning towards the two friends.

"I can't believe your Dr. Wrath!" started Kaz "Although it kind of makes sense because you are the most negative person on the planet."

"But why are you hiding in our school?" asked Skylar confused.

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you…so I'm totally gonna tell you!" exclaimed the blond.

Well, that couldn't be good!

"My power comes from feeding on negative energy!" she pursued.

"I know, I'm kind of an expert on Dr. Wrath trivia!" said Kaz getting all flirty.

Oh he had to be kidding! Even when she turns out to be a villain he was still flirting with her?

"Oh my gosh, stop flirting with her, she's a villain!" Skylar yelled.

"She's still cute!" he explained sheepishly.

Skylar shook her head. Seriously, he would flirt with a villain just because she was cute but he wouldn't even hit once on her? Skylar didn't know why that bothered her so much but it did! She didn't have time to ponder on that as Dr. Wrath explained her evil scheme and tied them up together before leaving them alone.

**There you go for chapter 2.**

**What do think?**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the reviewers, forever and eternal, ****Mambo360jumb0, trezzytrez, and guest (whoever you are!).**

**Forever and eternal, you're right, instead of focusing on ending the story I will focus on how I want it to go. So there will be more chapters. Thanks you!**

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

There they were. Kaz and Skylar were chained up together in a classroom, soon to be killed by a villain who was about to take over the world. Great, just great!

"This is all your fault Kaz. If you haven't tried to be a hero, agent Blealock would have stopped her."

At that moment, she felt the chain crushing her ribs.

"Ah! The chain is getting tighter, what's happening?" she asked.

"The chain must be powered by negative energy, just like Dr. Wrath." Kaz explained. "Us being mad at each other is making it stronger. We need to create positive energy…say something nice about me."

It was the key to getting out of this chain but Kaz also really wanted to know what nice things she thought about him.

Skylar was taking back by his demand. Did she really have to say what she thought about him. If she did he might get her wrong and think she had a crush on him…which she didn't…ok maybe a small one but it was nothing really. It's not like she would get jealous over him…actually she just did…but it's not like she would be ready to risk her life for him…actually she totally would…okay so maybe it was a big crush but she couldn't let Kaz know that.

"Well, if it's the only way to save the earth" she started. "Then goodbye world."

She felt the chain tightening again and they both shrieked.

As cheesy as that might seem, Skylar's comment hurt more than the chain. Kaz didn't think she disliked him that much.

"Fine, I'll say something nice first. I love that you treat everyone at school with respect, you even say hello to the weird kids." He honestly told her.

It was true. She was so nice to everyone…well everyone except him apparently.

Skylar found that compliment amazing. It was the nicest thing he ever said to her but she couldn't let her feelings show.

"Well I'm not just going to ignore you!" she replied as the chain loosened which just tightened back again.

"Ah! Be nice, can't really breath here!" he ordered trying not to let her words get to him.

She didn't have a choice anymore. She had to be honest but she would choose carefully her words.

"Okay, umm, you've been cool for letting me hang with you and Oliver. You haven't made me feel like a third wheel and I appreciate that." She said.

"It's getting loser, keep going!" said Kaz.

"You're a great friend to Oliver, loyal, protective, forgiving…you guys are a great team!" she finished not wanted to say too much.

"Thanks!" replied Kaz. "And the way you felt with losing your powers and fitting in here is amazing!"

The chain exploded at that moment and they were both free.

Kaz was happy seeing that Skylar thought some good things about him after all.

"It worked!" he happily said. "See, was it that hard to say nice things about each other?"

"Yes!" she responded instantly. She couldn't possibly have said no…how would that have looked?

Kaz was saddened by her response but he hid it and played along instead.

"I know, it was awful!" he told her.

Skylar knew it. He did not like her at all!

**I know it's really short but it might give me the chance to upload faster!**

**Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to the ones who reviewed, Trezzytrez, forever and eternal, ****AlienGhostWizard14 and ****DilaLOVE.**

**Forever and eternal, wasn't **_**The key to being a hero**_** wonderful, I loved it so much! It's the first time we saw them hug and they did it twice! Can't wait to see what **_**Someone got some good dirt on Kaz and Skylar**_** has in store for them!**

**Now on with the story!**

Skylar and Kaz had just arrived at the lab and were peeking through the door's glass. Dr. Wrath aka Stefanie, was in the middle of her invention to turn the world under her power.

"Okay, you hold off Stefanie and I'll deactivate the ironic reactor." Said Kaz.

"You know how to do that?" asked Skylar.

"Ya, I saw it in a comic book. I just have to cut the wires…or cross the wires…it had something to do with wires…" answered Kaz confused.

Skylar rolled her eyes. It was so typical of Kaz to be unsure of what he was supposed to do but he usually ended up doing the right thing anyway. So without further thinking she decided to charge. As she entered the lab and positioned herself in a 'ready to strike' way, she called out the villain.

"Hey Stefanie, or should I say Dr. Wrath." She said stealing Kaz's line from earlier…which he said like three times…but unlike him, this time it was accurate.

"You should, that's my name!" answered the blond.

"Great, when you say it, it works!" said Kaz.

Of course it would work for Skylar. That girl had everything going for her! She was heroic, smart and gorgeous…Kaz really hoped he wouldn't mess this up because Skylar was setting the bar pretty high and if he wanted to somehow impress her, he would have to be the one to save the day…oh and the planet too!

Skylar and Stefanie broke instantly into a fight while Kaz started to mess with the wires on the reactor. In any other circumstances, he would have stopped and stared at the two beauty fighting but he knew he couldn't take the time at a moment like this.

Once he finished, he saw Skylar getting thrown of balance by a face shaped smoke and had just the time to dodge it himself. Instead, the smoke crashed on some chemicals near the reactor.

"Ah, it's gonna blow!" stated Kaz as he bent down before verifying if Skylar was far enough.

The machine expulsed and spread ions everywhere. The two friends got up as the villain started gloating over her accomplished plan.

"Now the whole world is filled with negative energy" she said approaching the two. "And I'll make all of you…some popcorn!" she finished really perky.

Our two heroes looked at each other with confusion as Stefanie walk towards her device.

"Wait…why don't I feel like destroying you!" she yelled. "Ah, you reversed the charge! The reactor's producing positive ions! You ruined my plan! I could kiss you for this!" she said still influenced by the positive elements in the air.

Kaz didn't hesitate. A pretty girl offered to kiss him…villain or not, he was going for it. He puckered up and advanced towards her but was quickly stopped by Skylar.

The brunette couldn't let that happen. She instinctively grabbed Kaz's hood and yanked him back. No way was she gonna let this guy kiss a villain…or any girl for that matter right in front of her eyes. That was not happening.

Kaz found Skylar's action odd but he figured that as a hero, she just wanted to stop him from doing the wrong thing…like kissing a villain.

Pushing aside her sudden frustration, Skylar turned to Kaz to ask him what he did to reverse the charge.

"What did you do?" she asked him.

"Uh, what I do best!" said the cutie with pride.

Skylar knew he just acted on impulse…that was how he did things. It never ceased to impress her how he accomplished things that way. It was as if he had a sixth sense.

"Randomly pushing and pulling things with no decidable plan?" she guessed.

"You welcome!" Kaz answered with a smile. He loved that she knew him well.

Skylar nodded. She loved that she knew him well.

"Fool! In a world of positive energy, I have no power!" screamed Dr. Wrath. "By the way I love those boots!" she said to Skylar before transforming into a man form while screaming 'Nooo!' and finally disintegrating into ashes.

The reactor followed as it sucked all the positive ions before exploding once and for all. The room was peaceful again with only the two left standing there.

"Guess everything's back to normal" said Kaz.

"Except for Stefanie, she's a pile of ashes!" stated Skylar pointing at it. "You flirted with that!" she said with disgust.

"I flirted with worse!" admitted Kaz shrugging.

Skylar was deceived. He had flirted with worse than a pile of ashes but never even once hit on her? What was wrong with her? Why was it so unthinkable for him to be attracted to her?

"Man, can't believe Stefanie's gone! Now who's gonna make me feel bad about myself?" Kaz wondered out loud as a joke.

Skylar pondered as if it was why he liked Stefanie, because she was playing hard to get and being feisty. If so she could easily do that too.

"I guess I could pick up some of the slack!" she told him amusingly.

Then Gus entered the room to show off his latest drawing oblivious to everything that had just happened. And just as fast as he came he was gone leaving Kaz and Skylar alone once again. They could finally breathe after an eventful day….but it wasn't over yet!

**So did you like this chapter?**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you forever and eternal for reviewing on chapter 4! I love reading your comments!**

After such dramatic events, Kaz felt like joking around to light up to mood. He picked up four test tubs and put them on his right hand's fingers. Putting them in Skylar's face, he pretended he was a witch. He was glad to see her laugh and playfully hitting his arm.

Agent Blealock arrived at that moment and grabbed him by the shoulders accusing him of being Dr. Wrath.

"Um dude, Dr. Wrath is right there." Said Skylar pointing the ashes.

"Then why were you acting like that?" asked Blealock to Kaz.

"If you leave a bunch of test tubs lying around, somebody's gonna made witch fingers!" he replied as if it should have been obvious.

Blealock then congratulated Skylar for being a hero and stopping Dr. Wrath but she corrected him saying that Kaz was the real hero. And it was true, despite the fact that he was a normo he always seemed to be saving the day. That always impressed Skylar.

Blealock apprehended Dr. Wrath, which was not really hard since he was just a pile of ashes, and left them alone once again.

Skylar looked at Kaz's back feeling awkward about the things she told him earlier. She feared this would make him wanna avoid her if he ever realized she had a tiny…alright a kinda big tiny crush on him.

"Listen, I'm sorry I said all those really nice things about you earlier." She decided to tell him.

Kaz was sad that she would even regret saying those things but he figured that was the way she wanted their relation to be, simple acquaintances.

"Me too, it was crazy back there and a lot of that came out way too kind." He replied pretending along.

"Totally, you don't deserve all those compliments." She replied not to show that she actually was thinking the things she said.

"Yeah neither do you!" he replied looking at the floor. Of course she deserved them, that girl was so amazing. "Just acquaintances again?" he said not wanting that one bit.

She knew it, he didn't even want to be her friend.

"Just acquaintances." She agreed. But she did want him to know how great he had been today and that she was wrong for not trusting him.

"And, I shouldn't have giving you such a hard time about acting like a hero, I guess I'm just feeling bad that I'm not one anymore." She admitted.

Kaz was surprised by that. She was a great hero with or without powers.

"Oh, hey you're still a hero." He started but not wanting to step out of the acquaintances zone added, "Not as much as I am but who is."

Skylar thought that he was being a bit too confident but she would let that slide, he deserved it after all that had happened.

Gus and the real Stefanie entered the room at that moment. Kaz told Skylar that Dr. Wrath must have shape shifted into her form and hid her in the closet. Seeing that she didn't remember anything, Kaz obviously took the chance to pretend he was her boyfriend but she didn't believe him.

Skylar thought to herself that Stefanie didn't realize how lucky she would be if she would just give him a chance.

After that Gus used the same trick on her but, for a reason unknown, it actually worked.

Kaz was discouraged at seeing that Gus seemed more like boyfriend material to Stefanie than himself oblivious that he was actually first choice for the pretty brunette right beside him.

Let's just hope he's going to realize that one day.

**The end…for now**


End file.
